Spin the bottle dirty version
by Mrs.Calum Worthy 007
Summary: A classic game gone naughty dez and Austin story boyXboy don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

*at ally's house* "hey guys come on in" "thx" trish dez and Austin say "wanna play a game?" "sure but what?" "I don't care y'all pick" " how bout spin the bottle?" trish suggests "YES!" dez and Austin say "I don't know guys y'all don't care if we kiss each other?" ally asked "no" they say "but what if me and trish kiss?" "I don't care ally were just friends" "you and dez don't care if y'all have to kiss each other?" ally asked Austin and dez "no" they say back "ok y'all go sit on the floor in a circle I'll get the bottle" said ally she got the bottle and sat down and completed the circle "ok guys I'm gonna put a twist on the game say I spin the Bottle and it lands on dez that means Austin gets to choose how we kiss" "SWEET!" exclaimed Austin so trish went first and it landed on Austin so ally got to choose how they kissed "with tounge for ten seconds" she said with a cackle "ready?" Austin asked trish she just shook her head yes so they did as they were told then it was dezs turn it landed on Austin they started to lean on "Oh...NO!" trish said "y'all have to make out for 3 min" she smiled evily so they leand in and when their lips touched they felt electricity and saw the sparks Austin tangled his hand in dezs long red hair and pulled him in closer at this action dez began to smile when he did Austin snaked his tounge into dezs mouth and then dez pulled him closer with one hand on Austin's neck and the other on his back "y'all know yalls 3 min was up a while ago right?" they slowly seperate to look into each others eyes "um... I have to use the bathroom" Austin says "me too" says dez so ally shows them two seperate bathrooms dez sneaks out of his and knocks on Austin's door he lets him in "I really gotta pee man" said Austin "dude do you want me to leave " asked deZ "no dude it's alright" " you won't feel uncomfortable with me in here?" " no dude I'm very confident" so he pulls down his pants and begins to use the restroom then out of the corner of his eye he sees dez staring at him he looks at his beautiful blue eyes then down to his pants and sees a boner seeing dezs boner made Austin get one so he shoved his dick back in his pants quickly and went to go an wash his hands but dez jumped in front of him and said huskily into Austin's ear "I saw you look at the boner you gave me and saw that you got one also" "yes dez you gave me a boner and I liked it" he whispered back looking into his gorgeous eyes they kissed and dez took off Austin's shirt ad started kissing down his neck till he gets to a nipple he smiles then licks it and gently nips it then bits it easily and pulls out it instonyaniously got hard he kept kissing down Austins treasure trail and fiddled with his belt then he licked all the way back up to Austin's neck then Austin here's a knock on the door it's ally "hey are you ok in there?" "yeah I'll be out in a minute" "ok" she said "come stay the night oat my house tonight and we will finish this then" I told dez "ok dude what time should I be over there?" "7:30" I said

*at Austin's house* "hey dude ready for the night of ur life?" Dez asked " hell ya I can't wait my parents should be going to bed soon we can get started about 8:30 or 9ish" "ok wanna play a video game in your room?" dez asked "sure" * an hour and a half later* " hey dez I think my parents are asleep now " he jumped on dez and started to kiss him passionately hungrily needily dez carried him to the bed and threw him down and took off their shirts and he started to undo Austin's pants he instantly got a boner dez pulled off his pants and was left in his boxers Austin did the same to dez then Austin rolled on top of dez and started thrusting his hips up and down then dez started to do the same hey dry humped for a few minutes "I can't take it anymore"said Austin pulling down his and dezs boxers off he started to pump dezs dick as dez pumped Austin's they were cursing and kissing breathlessly "I want you in me"said dez "yes master" said Austin so he throws dezs legs over his shoulder he sucks dezs balls while entering 1 finger in dezs anus he moans loudly and grabs his own dick and starts pumping Austin smiles from ear to ear as he hears his best friend moan in pleasure he sticks in 2 more fingers then gives dez his fingers so he can taste hisself then Austin enters his dick and easily begins to thrust he keeps teasing dez by going so slow so dez sits up and grabs Austin's hips and makes him thrust faster "dez I'm fixing to cum!" "me too!" so they stop and 69 and cum on each others mouth they turn around and smile at each other "I love you dez will you be my boyfriend?" "yes Austin I would love to I love you to" they fall asleep in each others arms

The next morning

"Austin ! Dez! Wake up" Mrs moon says shestorms in the room and pulls the covers off them "WHAT THA HELL!"

What will happen next will they tell his mom comment for ideas


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry i havent uploaded in a while ive been a little busy ive also had writers block any way thx for the great reviews i love you all hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer i dont own austin and ally sadly?**

Previously

Ilove you dez "I love you to Austin"

Next morning "Austin wake up" mimi pulses off their blanket "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Present

"hey mom " Austin says nervously "why are you and dez naked cuddled up together in your bed?" "mom ugh... I don't know how to say this but... I'm GAY! I love dez and he loves me!" " get the hell out of my house both of you! If dez loves you so much maybe you should live with him" "FINe I WILL! I don't need this shit from my own mom!" "don't call me that you don't even deserve to call me your mom! You have 2hours to pack up and be out until you are straight again don't bother coming back!" "fine on that note have a nice life BITCH!"

**Hey guys sorry it's so short like I said I have writers block hope you enjoy I will try to post more soon love you all❤**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm soo sorry I didn't post today I planned to I will post soon though I promise Ijust couldn't make myself sit down and type ot up I've been typing for the past week my fingers really hurt I have a great idea for the next chapter thanks to IMJUSTSAYIN1 but I would love to know what y'all wanna here in the story please review!

Love ya all❤


End file.
